


His Other, Other Half

by bugarungus



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugarungus/pseuds/bugarungus
Summary: If Jooheon is Changkyun’s missing half, then Changkyun is one of Jooheon’s missing two thirds, and Changkyun is determined to help his mate find his missing piece.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [runkairun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/runkairun/gifts).



> Ah, Cat! I was so excited to get you for secret Santa! I hope you really love this because I tried to make it super special for you. I love you! Merry Christmas!
> 
> I also wanna thank Megan, TJ, Lisa, and Andie for all their help... Y'all are the best fam ever!

Today is one of  _ those  _ days, a Murphy’s Law day, a day where everything that can go wrong, does. Jooheon’s job is difficult even on good days. It’s a middle level position with people both above and below him constantly depending on him. The higher-ups trust him to handle disasters without their help while his subordinates look to him to make each and every decision for them. Honestly, some days he feels like their mother.

This particular day Jooheon is met at the door of the office by a pair of secretaries panicking over a scheduling error that has left them short a conference room for their afternoon appointments, and this is just the beginning. Jooheon spends all day putting out fires throughout the office, a new one igniting as soon as he’s managed to douse the last.

At the end of the day he falls through the door into the house and stumbles his way to the couch, immediately dropping face first into the cushions. “Bad day?” Changkyun asks from the doorway of the kitchen, and Jooheon groans in response without lifting his head. “Mmm,” Changkyun hums. “I can tell. You forgot to take your shoes off,” he says as he approaches, removing the shoes and sliding under Jooheon’s feet to rest them in his lap. “Wanna talk about it?”

Jooheon moans as Changkyun digs a thumb into the arch of his foot. “No,” he answers, the tension that grips his muscles slowly relaxing. “Same shit, different day. Just more of it than usual today.” Another moan leaves his lips, this one louder, as Changkyun hits a tender spot near his left heel that makes his whole leg tingle pleasantly. “You're so good at this.”

“That's because I can sense where you need it most.” He gently works his fingertips across the ball of Jooheon's foot before swapping to the other.

Jooheon falls asleep somewhere in the middle of the calf massage that follows, and Changkyun lets him sleep until dinner.

 

They say that when you meet your mate you feel whole, and that’s exactly how it was for Changkyun when he met Jooheon. He fills in the gaps in Changkyun’s personality perfectly, loud where Changkyun is quiet, outgoing where Changkyun is reserved, and generally dominating their relationship from the very beginning. Jooheon truly is Changkyun’s other half. He knew it the second Jooheon first extended his hand in greeting. He could smell the dominance in Jooheon’s spicy scent, and even if he hadn’t been a timid, little omega, he still would have had no problem submitting to Jooheon.

 

“Kihyun wants to get together for drinks Friday,” Changkyun says as they’re changing before bed. Kihyun is Changkyun’s oldest friend and one of Jooheon’s least favorite people. Jooheon sighs, already exhausted just thinking of an evening with him.

“You know what drinks with Kihyun is like. It's an hour of Kihyun bragging like the pampered princess he is while his mate downs enough liquor for the two of them combined. Every time we go out with them we end up helping Kihyun carry Hoseok home.”

“You can't blame Hoseok for that. Can you imagine what it's like living with Kihyun?” Changkyun giggles, and his smile brightens his face and warms Jooheon's heart. “Even I would want to drink, but it shouldn't be like that this time. Kihyun says they're bringing a friend.”

“Why does this feel like a set-up for a blind date? Kihyun is aware that we're mated, right?” Jooheon loves his mate. It's the only reason he tolerates Kihyun and his repeated attempts to sabotage their relationship, dangling alpha friends under Changkyun's nose to prove a point, that Jooheon isn't good enough. Jooheon knows Kihyun has never approved of him. He's always thought Changkyun belonged with someone stronger, more confident, an alpha.

“I don't think it's anything like that. He told me it's a friend who moved here recently and doesn't get out much. They just wanna show him around a bit, introduce him to a few people. It'll be fun!” Changkyun promises as he slides under the sheets. “Besides, I know you like Hoseok, even if you whine about him.”

“I do not whine, but you're right. I like Hoseok, and he deserves a night out. Okay, tell Kihyun we’ll be there.”

With the conversation concluded, Jooheon yanks the covers off of Changkyun and pounces on him. Changkyun squeals and laughs, pretending to try to wiggle free of Jooheon's hold, but Jooheon pins him down with a low growl, wedging his knees between Changkyun's.

Changkyun stops struggling, melting into the mattress beneath his mate. A groan rumbles in Changkyun's chest, his lower voice sending vibrations through his own body and down Jooheon's spine. He arches his back and bares his throat when Jooheon leans down to scrape sharp teeth along the curve of his shoulder.

“Why did we… ah… bother with pajamas?” Changkyun asks through heaving breaths.

“Mmm…” Jooheon hums against his skin. “You say that like I planned this.”

Changkyun huffs a laugh and then whines. Jooheon takes the hint and moves back up his neck, nipping along his throat as he goes until he finally reaches Changkyun's lips. He swallows Changkyun's moan and licks into his mouth, tracing the line of his upper teeth and tickling the roof of his mouth.

There is no battle for dominance. Changkyun surrenders himself completely, allowing Jooheon to touch and bite and suck as he pleases. Changkyun's only contribution is reaction and eventually begging when Jooheon slowly fingers him open, one digit at a time.

By the time Jooheon slides into him, Changkyun has been reduced to a five word vocabulary, crying out, “Fuck!” or, “Honey...” or, “oh God, yes!” with each thrust of Jooheon's hips.

They cum together, Jooheon's cock buried inside Changkyun, his fingers wrapped around Changkyun's length.

Later, after Jooheon has cleaned them up and they're cuddled under the covers, Changkyun's lips press lazy kisses to Jooheon's knuckles as he whispers sleepily, “You know I would never leave you for anyone, right? Not even an alpha.”

Jooheon breathes against the back of Changkyun's neck, nuzzles his cheek into Changkyun's hair, hugs Changkyun a little tighter, a little closer.

“I know,” he answers, and he inhales deeply, smelling his own spiciness mixed with Changkyun's sweeter, fruity scent. Together they smell like a winter holiday, like citrus and cloves and ginger and cinnamon. It's definitely Jooheon’s favorite scent, and he drowns himself in it as he drifts off.

 

If Jooheon is Changkyun’s missing half, then Changkyun is one of Jooheon’s missing two thirds. He admires the way Changkyun gives in to him, falls apart with just a teasing touch or whispered word, but he also envies him. Jooheon has known all his life that his beta nature would leave him stuck somewhere in the middle. He's too dominant to submit to his omega mate, and his mate is too submissive to dominate him. He longs for someone to break him down the way he does Changkyun, until he’s a million tiny fragments of himself to be lovingly pieced back together. If Jooheon is completely honest, what he craves is an alpha.

 

Today is one of  _ those _ days, another one anyway, and Jooheon once again fumbles his way into the house, intent on occupying the couch until dinner, maybe even bedtime. Then he remembers it's Friday, and they have plans.  _ Sorry couch. You'll have to wait. _

“Changkyun!” he calls and hears a muffled answer from the direction of the bedroom. He drags himself down the hallway and through the door and stops just inside the bedroom. “Oh.”

Changkyun is standing in front of the dresser in his dress slacks and button down, his belt unbuckled and shirt wide open, exposing his toned stomach and chest and most of the fading reddish-purple marks Jooheon had left on him the other night. The smell of orange peel is overwhelming, and Jooheon takes a moment to mentally calculate when Changkyun's next heat is due. It's not for another two weeks. This is just a scent of happiness; his mate is content.

“You look so handsome, babe,” Jooheon says as he steps forward to wrap his strong arms around Changkyun's waist, “but we need to do something about this scent or you're gonna be alpha bait.”

“I thought you liked my scent,” Changkyun pretends to pout.

“Mmm, I do, and so will everyone else in the bar.” Jooheon nuzzles into Changkyun's neck, alternating between sniffing and rubbing his face against the soft, warm skin until he's satisfied, enough of their scents combining that anyone in the vicinity of the bar will know Changkyun is taken. This is one of the things he loves about Changkyun, his willing acceptance of Jooheon's possessiveness.

“Better?” Changkyun asks with a fond smile when Jooheon pulls back to look at him again, taking in his tousled hair and pink cheeks.

“Much,” he agrees, dragging Changkyun closer by the ends of his belt, bending his knees the tiniest bit so their hips meet.

“As much as I'd like to smell like you inside and out, if you don't change now we're going to be late.”

“Fine,” Jooheon grumbles, and he rolls his hips against Changkyun once to remind him what he's turning down before sauntering off to the closet to find something suitable to wear.

 

The bar is packed, as expected for a Friday night, but somehow Kihyun has lucked out and managed to snag a booth large enough to fit all… six of them? Jooheon looks at Changkyun who shrugs and tells him Kihyun hadn’t mentioned  _ another _ new friend.

“He only said one friend, someone named Hyunwoo,” he says as they approach the table. “I don’t even know which one is Hyunwoo.”

“Changkyunnie!” Kihyun screams when he sees them, clambering over Hoseok to get out of the booth and slamming into Changkyun with the force of his hug. His nose crinkles as he gets a whiff of Changkyun. “You smell like beta.”

“You are aware you’re a beta, right?” Changkyun laughs and Kihyun swats his shoulder.

“Come on over and meet Hyunwoo,” Kihyun says with a wink as he drags Changkyun away by his arm, and Jooheon has to pull together every last shred of his restraint to keep from shoving the other beta out of the way to reclaim his place at Changkyun's side.

He lets the pair walk to the table ahead of him, breathing deeply through his nose to calm himself, when he catches a scent drifting in the air. It's woodsy like a forest and sugary sweet like cupcake frosting at the same time, and Jooheon realizes the closer they get to the table that it's coming from the two strangers they're about to meet, he just can't tell which scent is coming from who.

“Hyunwoo,” Kihyun sings, and the more muscular of the two strangers turns to look their way and,  _ oh. It's the forest, and he's definitely an alpha. No wonder Kihyun wants Changkyun to meet him. _ “Hyunwoo, meet my best friend in the whole world, Changkyun.” Kihyun turns to Changkyun, completely ignoring Jooheon, and says, “This is the guy I was telling you about… the alpha.”

_ Yes, of course, because his scent would never have given him away, _ Jooheon thinks sarcastically, and when he looks at Hyunwoo he sees disappointment flickering across his mostly passive expression.

Hyunwoo glances at Jooheon and then at Kihyun before reaching out to shake Changkyun's hand, speaking to him in a quiet, steady tone, “It's nice to meet Kihyun's best friend, but I'm afraid he neglected to mention you were mated.”

A strange feeling prickles under Jooheon's skin. Maybe it's Hyunwoo's scent, clean and crisp and, now that Jooheon is close enough that it really fills his head, a lot like pine needles. Maybe it's Hyunwoo's voice, smooth and mellow but not lacking authority. Maybe it's the way Hyunwoo treats Changkyun and Jooheon as well as their relationship with respect, appropriately shaking Changkyun's hand without any sign that he would do anything further without permission from one or both of them. Whatever it is, it leaves Jooheon feeling pleasantly dizzy, almost like he's a little buzzed even though they haven't ordered their first drink yet. 

Changkyun looks at him, concern written all over his face, and Jooheon smiles back, a full smile that makes his teeth show and his eyes disappear completely while his deep dimples grow even deeper. Changkyun smiles back, still looking slightly confused but pleased, probably because Jooheon doesn’t seem angry or territorial.

“Hyunwoo, this is my mate, Jooheon,” Changkyun says when it’s clear that Kihyun has no intention of introducing Jooheon.

Hyunwoo stretches his hand out to Jooheon, and when their fingers meet Jooheon's breath stops in his throat. The firm handshake combined with that voice telling him how nice it is to meet him, sounding warm and genuine… it brings his whole world to a halt, and he knows that Hyunwoo is the answer; he's just not sure what the question is.

He's brought back to his senses when Hoseok clears his throat, breaking the spell that Hyunwoo has cast on Jooheon. He notices the curious expression lingering on Changkyun’s face but can’t acknowledge it at the moment.

“Since everyone else knows each other now,” Hoseok says, “Minhyuk, everyone… everyone, Minhyuk.” The cloying, powdered sugar scent flares as Minhyuk is addressed, and Jooheon suddenly understands what Hoseok’s intentions were. Kihyun may have been attempting to entice Changkyun with Hyunwoo, but the blind date setup that Jooheon had been anticipating was actually for Hyunwoo and Minhyuk.

There’s a loud sigh from Minhyuk, and then his soft, musical voice is informing everyone that he’s had fun, but there’s someone sitting at the bar who he wants to meet. Before Jooheon has even said the first word to the omega he’s disappearing into the crowd.

“Well, that was awkward.” Kihyun’s statement is directed at Hoseok, along with a glare that distinctly reads as ‘What the hell were you thinking?’ He drags Hoseok out of the booth while asking, “What’s everyone drinking?” and forcing Hoseok to come with him to order, leaving Jooheon and Changkyun alone with Hyunwoo.

It’s immediately obvious that Hyunwoo is uncomfortable as he leans across the table to apologize to them.

“I really didn’t know. Kihyun never said a word. He made it sound like Changkyun was single. I wouldn’t have come if I’d known.”

Jooheon waves him off, while Changkyun reassures him that this is nothing new.

“Kihyun does this all the time, trying to set me up with alphas even though he knows I’m taken. We really appreciate you being so understanding.”

Once they've made it clear that they don't hold Hyunwoo responsible the whole interaction becomes much more enjoyable. Jooheon is outgoing and talkative as usual, asking Hyunwoo questions and offering little tidbits about himself and Changkyun so that by the time Hoseok and Kihyun return with the drinks Jooheon feels like he's known Hyunwoo for weeks instead of minutes.

It's not until Hyunwoo excuses himself to go to the restroom and Kihyun leans over to Changkyun to ask in an obnoxiously loud voice, “Soooo… What do you think of Hyunwoo?” that Jooheon is reminded what a little shit he can be. Changkyun looks flustered for a moment, put on the spot, and if Kihyun weren't his best friend he would probably curl in on himself and not answer at all. Just as Jooheon is about to come to his rescue he hears Changkyun's throaty reply.

“I think he's perfect, don't you agree, Honey?”

Jooheon needs a minute to process because  _ what?  _ Is Changkyun teasing Kihyun? Is he teasing Jooheon? Is he serious? He feels a hand on his shoulder, and when he looks at Changkyun he realizes he’s been bobbing his head in agreement. It takes a significant effort to break through the haze of confusion and alcohol and stop the movement. Changkyun giggles and leans forward to peck him on the cheek, whispering in his ear before he backs away, “So cute, Honey.”

The rest of the night is a little fuzzy. Jooheon drinks more than usual to drown out Kihyun’s annoying voice and the overpowering scent of pine needles that keeps infiltrating his head. For once, Hoseok stays mostly sober, and instead of helping Kihyun carry Hoseok home, Jooheon hears Changkyun asking for assistance getting  _ him _ back to their house.

The next thing he knows he’s being supported under both arms and walked to a cab, and as the door shuts the general winter holiday scent he’s so accustomed to transforms into Christmas… just Christmas. It’s everywhere, curling into his nostrils and invading his intoxicated mind. It brings with it images of Christmas trees with bright lights and freshly baked gingerbread cookies and warm, spicy wassail. He can’t think anymore or keep his eyes open, and he surrenders to the heaviness of his limbs, slumping sideways into another body. His last thoughts before he blacks out are:

1) Whoever he’s leaning against is not Hoseok or Kihyun and definitely not Changkyun. The shoulder his head rests on is too muscular and the frame too large, but it’s comfortable in a way he hadn’t expected.

2) He’s found his other missing piece, and he wants to cry because he loves Changkyun so much,  _ so much _ , and he’s not sure if he can ignore this feeling or, if he can't, how to pursue it without hurting his mate.

 

“He’s cute when he sleeps,” Hyunwoo murmurs, keeping his voice low even though nothing short of a cannon blast would wake Jooheon at this point. Changkyun nods and hums, smiling fondly, and before he can reach over to smooth the worry wrinkles from Jooheon’s forehead, Hyunwoo’s hand is there, his careful fingers tracing Jooheon’s eyebrows and following the bridge of his nose all the way up to his hair. It’s an incredibly intimate action, and if Jooheon weren’t his mate, Changkyun would feel like he was intruding. Actually, he’s a little surprised by the lack of jealousy he feels.

“Can you help me get him inside?” Changkyun asks as the cab stops in front of their house, finding himself unbelievably thankful that it's Hyunwoo and not Kihyun who decided to slide into the backseat with them because otherwise he'd be lucky to get Jooheon to the door.

They stumble down the walk and up the front steps, and Changkyun fumbles trying to turn the key in the lock. He thinks as the door finally opens that this is kind of like a first date, except a really awkward one where he has to ask his date to help him get his drunk friend home safely only his friend is not actually his friend but his mate and okay, no, it's not so much like a first date but suddenly he feels so nervous, like he's not sure whether to expect a kiss at the end and  _ fuck, what is going on? _

Changkyun debates asking Hyunwoo to drop Jooheon on the couch and then leave, but he remembers the way Jooheon had reacted to Hyunwoo’s scent in the bar and how polite Hyunwoo has been all night and knows he can’t do that.

“Where are we headed?” Hyunwoo asks. Changkyun finally notices they’re still standing in the entryway, and he’s a little frustrated that Hyunwoo doesn’t sound even a tad winded after lugging Jooheon into the house practically all by himself.

“Down the hall, last door on the left,” he points. He has to let Hyunwoo take over completely to squeeze down the narrow hallway, and again, he feels like it should bother him, another man leading his mate to their bed. It doesn’t. It doesn’t bother him even the tiniest bit. What does bother him is the memory of Jooheon nodding along about how perfect Hyunwoo is and the idea of passing up the opportunity to maybe make Jooheon happier than he’s ever been in his life.

As he watches Hyunwoo gently settle Jooheon in the bed (on Changkyun’s side but he won’t mention that), resting his head on the pillow, lifting his feet to stretch out his legs, even sliding his shoes off and placing them neatly at the foot of the bed, Changkyun makes a decision that he hopes he won’t regret when Jooheon regains consciousness.

“I’ll be right back,” he whispers, quietly slipping back down the hallway and out the door to pay the fare on the cab. Hyunwoo is just exiting the bedroom when he returns.

“You smell so much alike that I couldn’t tell which side of the bed belongs to who,” Hyunwoo says with a shrug.

“Oh, it's fine as long as he's comfortable. Uhm…” Changkyun trails off, unsure how to even begin. He decides to be as blunt as possible, thinking it’s probably what Jooheon would do. “I’m going to make up the couch for you.” Hyunwoo’s eyes widen, and Changkyun realizes he hasn’t even asked how Hyunwoo feels about staying the night. He’s only been thinking of Jooheon. “I mean, uhm, if you want to stay. If not I can call you another cab, but-”

“No, no. I can stay if that's what you want. I just don't want my presence to cause any problems between you two. If you don't think Jooheon will mind…”

“I think… I think we all need to talk once he's sober, and that he'll be sad when he wakes up if he doesn't get to at least thank you for helping me get him home?” It sounds like a question because it is, just not one that Hyunwoo is able to answer.

Changkyun doesn't wait for a response anyway, going to the linen closet to pull out extra blankets and pillows for their guest. He covers the couch with a fluffy throw and leaves everything else stacked on the coffee table.

“I can get you something to sleep in if you want. You'll probably fit in Honey's clothes.” Hyunwoo shakes his head, insisting that he’s already imposing enough. “Alright then, goodnight, Hyunwoo.”

Hyunwoo returns the sentiment, and Changkyun finds himself hesitating, some part of him still wondering if he should be waiting for that first date goodnight kiss. It's awkward and uncomfortable, and finally Changkyun says goodnight one last time and pads down the hallway to join his mate in bed.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that this has taken far longer than it should to update. I'm sorry. I tend to take on more projects than I can really handle at once, and on top of that I just had zero motivation or inspiration for this. I finally feel like I've got something worth sharing now. I'd like to say that I'll update sooner next time, but I can't make any promises. I'll just say I HOPE to update sooner next time and that I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for being patient.

Hyunwoo rubs his eyes, trying to dispel the confusion that comes along with waking up on someone else's couch. It takes a moment to remember where he is. The couch is comfortable, long enough to stretch out on and soft. He's covered with several blankets that all look to be handmade, crocheted in different random combinations of ruby and emerald and amethyst. They're warm and smell like fabric softener and Changkyun and Jooheon, and suddenly it dawns on Hyunwoo where he is and how he ended up here.  
  
It's quiet in the house, so quiet he can hear the seconds tick by on the large clock on the wall as its pendulum swings back and forth. There's the hum of the heating unit kicking in and the whoosh of air flowing through the vents, and then there’s a creak of bedsprings as someone rolls over in the other room. Hyunwoo wonders where the bathroom is. He doesn't feel comfortable exploring the house, but he drank quite a bit last night and the need to relieve himself outweighs all else.   
  
All of the doors in the hallway are open, making it easy to find the bathroom without feeling like he's intruding in the couple's space. There's a home office on the left and another empty room on the right before he reaches the bathroom. It's decorated in bright colors, white walls and a white tiled floor with fuzzy, yellow rugs and vibrant orange towels. The shower curtain is floral, large sunflower blossoms over huge, green leaves with a sky blue background. It feels sunny and happy, just like everything else about Jooheon and Changkyun.

  
On his way back to the living room he notices a collection of framed photos on the wall. He recognises a few of the faces, some recent and others much younger versions of Changkyun and Jooheon. Hoseok and Kihyun appear in many of them, along with a few people Hyunwoo doesn't know who look like they might be Changkyun and Jooheon's parents.   
  
One photo in particular catches his eye, a picture of the couple facing each other, holding hands and looking lovingly into each other's eyes. Their affection is so obvious it practically radiates from the frame. Hyunwoo feels a sudden pang of disappointment that he wasn't included in the moment.   
  
It's ridiculous of course. Hyunwoo is being silly. Everyone knows that one half plus one half equals a whole. If you add another half to that it's just... too much. They're mates; he's not part of that equation. He doesn't fit here, right?

 

“Our mating ceremony,” Changkyun whispers, startling Hyunwoo slightly. “I thought it was the happiest day of my life, but every day since has only gotten better.” Changkyun’s smile is small and soft, more visible in the sparkling of his eyes than in the curve of his mouth. “Come on in the kitchen and I'll make you some coffee.”

 

Hyunwoo follows Changkyun back down the hallway and through the living room, stopping to fold the blankets he'd left heaped on the couch before joining Changkyun in the kitchen. The sound of the coffee grinder makes him jump, but the smell of the beans permeating the air reminds him of his parents’ house and makes him feel at home.

 

“Have a seat. Make yourself comfortable.” Changkyun gestures toward the kitchen table, and Hyunwoo has to sniff around for a minute to figure out which chair to sit in. He chooses the one by the window, overlooking a well-tended garden. This late in the season everything should be brown and dying, but Hyunwoo can see large, bright green elephant ears and knockout rose bushes with a few buds trying to bloom. Even the butterfly bush still has some purple dotted in among the leaves, and some kind of ivy is climbing the retaining wall along the far edge of the garden and spilling out into the grass.

 

“Honey has a way with plants,” Changkyun says as he places a tray of matching coffee mugs along with a small carton of milk and a bowl of sugar on the table. “I didn't know how you take yours.”

 

“Black is fine, thank you.” Hyunwoo takes one of the mugs from the tray and holds it between his hands, warming his fingers and inhaling the fragrant steam. He catches himself grinning as he watches Changkyun stirring enough milk and sugar into his coffee to turn it a pale caramel color.

 

“Don't laugh,” he warns. “I need the caffeine, but black is just too bitter.”

 

“I'm not laughing,” Hyunwoo promises, “though I'd say it's probably the sugar that's affecting you and not the caffeine at that ratio.” Changkyun ducks his head shyly. He laughs softly and opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted when Jooheon stumbles into the kitchen.

 

“Morning, babe,” he mumbles, and it's nearly coherent but not quite, his tongue tripping over the words just enough to jumble them up a bit. He doesn't greet Hyunwoo, presumably because he doesn't see him as he immediately folds his arms on the table and hides his face in the crook of one of his elbows while grumbling a garbled mess of syllables, two of which seem to form the word coffee.

 

“Six inches in front of your face, Honey,” Changkyun offers sweetly, turning the tray on the table so that the remaining mug is directly in front of Jooheon’s arms and falling into a fit of breathy laughter when Jooheon gropes blindly for the mug and still misses it. “We have company,” Changkyun informs Jooheon who finally lifts his head to look around the table.

 

His eyes are barely open, his hair sticking up wildly in every direction, and he stares at Hyunwoo for nearly a full minute before finally saying, “Oh, hello Hyunwoo. When did you get here?” Hyunwoo isn't sure how to respond. He looks at Changkyun, his lips parted like he wants to answer Jooheon but not wanting to give any information that Changkyun hadn't planned on sharing.

 

“Hyunwoo spent the night on the couch,” Changkyun rescues him. “I thought it might be best if we had a little talk with him, but talking can wait until after breakfast.”

 

Jooheon's eyes follow his mate as he returns the coffee tray to the counter and replaces the coffee and milk with steaming bowls of some concoction that Hyunwoo hadn't even noticed him cooking.

 

“Oatmeal,” he says as he places the bowls on the table and offers Hyunwoo a little container of brown sugar.

 

The table is quiet, all three of them more concerned with eating and studying each other than conversing, and Hyunwoo takes the time to observe the couple. He takes note of little things, like the way Changkyun pushes Jooheon's bowl closer to him when his spoon nearly drips on the table and how Jooheon keeps his free hand on Changkyun's thigh under the table, squeezing or rubbing every so often. When Changkyun's bowl is empty, he scoots his chair closer to Jooheon, tangling their fingers together and leaning his head against Jooheon's shoulder.

 

They're tiny gestures that are probably so commonplace for them that they don't even realise what they're doing, but they speak volumes to how much they care for each other.

 

“So,” Jooheon says when he's swallowed his last mouthful of food, “what are we talking about?” Hyunwoo is confused for a moment. He'd already forgotten Changkyun's promise of talk after breakfast.

 

“First of all, Hyunwoo here had to help me get you home last night-”

 

“That's Kihyun’s fault,” Jooheon interjects, pointing at Changkyun. He turns to Hyunwoo, “Kihyun drives me to drink.”

 

Changkyun raises an eyebrow at him, and Jooheon wrinkles his nose cutely. “My point is, you should thank Hyunwoo.” He nudges Jooheon with his elbow.

 

“Thank you, Hyunwoo,” Jooheon singsongs in a childish voice, and oh, it’s so cute. Everything Jooheon does is cute, everything.

 

“Uh… no problem.” Hyunwoo clears his throat and stares at the table, waiting for Changkyun to continue since he seems to be running this conversation.

 

“Here’s the thing,” Changkyun begins, and Hyunwoo starts to sweat. This is it. He was just warming up to the idea of being… he’s not sure, maybe friends with Jooheon and Changkyun, but that possibility hinges completely on whatever Changkyun is about to say. “I know Kihyun had hoped we’d hit it off and I’d leave Jooheon, but obviously that’s not going to happen.”

 

“I never expected that,” Hyunwoo agrees. “Kihyun did that all on his own.”

 

“I know. He’s my best friend, but he can be a huge pain in the ass. Don’t worry about it; I’m not upset, but the truth is we did hit it off, all three of us. So I’m wondering if you’d like to hang out sometime?”

 

Hyunwoo lifts his eyes from the table. Changkyun looks nervous, playing with Jooheon’s fingers as he waits for an answer. Hyunwoo glances at Jooheon who looks spaced out, his eyes still unfocused and mostly closed but his jaw hanging open slightly.

 

“Oh,” he says when he realises Changkyun is still waiting for a response. “Uh, when you say _us_ you mean…”

 

“Just us.” It’s Jooheon who answers. “Just me and Kkukkungie. No Kihyun, right?” he squeezes Changkyun’s hand as he asks.

 

“Just us,” Changkyun nods. “We aren’t the _most_ fun people you’ll ever meet, but we-”

 

“Yes. Yeah, we can… I’d like to hang out with you.” Hyunwoo thinks he probably seems desperate, but he’s new in town. He doesn’t have many friends, and he already feels a stronger connection with Jooheon and Changkyun than Kihyun. Perhaps the connection is too strong; he really doesn’t understand the way he feels drawn to the couple, but he’s not going to fight it. He likes them and wants them to be his friends. So yeah, hanging out sounds good.

 

 

Saturday is usually Jooheon's day to relax and do whatever he wants to do. He doesn't have to work weekends, and Changkyun keeps the house clean and the laundry done so there aren't many chores to take care of.

 

Sometimes he sleeps until noon and spends the day snuggled on the couch with Changkyun, reading or talking or watching movies. Other times he gets up at the crack of dawn to work in his garden before the sun is hot enough to fry eggs on the sidewalk. It's taken him years to get the right balance of colors and greenery, and every time he goes more than a few weeks without weeding, the dandelions try to choke his flowers out. Those days he usually drags Changkyun to bed for a nap after lunch because it's always easier to sleep when he's surrounded by his mate’s scent and warmth.

 

Today all Jooheon wants to do is crawl back into bed and bury himself under the covers until he has to get up for work on Monday. Waking up to a stranger in the house, a handsome stranger who smells like a forest and oozes authority in a quiet way that makes Jooheon want to kneel beside him and wait for instructions, is not at all what he would consider relaxing.

 

Jooheon remembers going out with Kihyun and Hoseok. He remembers meeting Hyunwoo. What he does not remember is how he got home, but if he believes what Changkyun tells him, it had more than a little to do with Hyunwoo.

 

“So what you’re telling me is I passed out _on_ him in the cab?” he asks when Hyunwoo is finally on his way home and Jooheon has his mate all to himself.

 

“Actually, you passed out on _me_ when we were still sitting in the booth. I had to ask Hyunwoo to help me get you to the cab.” Changkyun giggles. “It was sweet, Honey. You were all snuggled up to Hyunwoo in the back seat and you kept sniffing at him. When was the last time you made a friend? And no, coworkers don’t count.” Jooheon has to admit, it’s been quite awhile since he’s hit it off with anyone so quickly. “It’s good for us to have friends outside of Kihyun and Hoseok. They’re great and all, but just think how nice it will be to spend time with someone who isn’t trying to set me up with alphas every time we get together.”

 

What Jooheon refuses to admit, least of all to Changkyun, is that his hesitance is due to his uncomfortable attraction to Hyunwoo. Even earlier that morning, when he’d found himself seated across the table from the alpha for breakfast, he’d been unable to stop himself inhaling deeply every few breaths or so, filling his lungs with Hyunwoo’s scent and waiting out the dizzying high that accompanied it before going back for more. It’s something he used to do with Changkyun when they’d first met, especially before they moved in together, when he could only spend so many minutes with Changkyun each day and needed to get as much of the omega as he could before they parted for the evening.

 

Comparing his feelings for Changkyun with his feelings for Hyunwoo is only making things worse. Jooheon’s stomach is in knots as he thinks of how similar everything is, the tickle in his chest when he sees either of their faces, the magnetic force drawing him closer to them, urging him to touch, to feel their skin against his own, the feeling of _right_ that he’d felt the moment he first scented them.

 

Is it too late to back out of their plans with Hyunwoo now? Probably not. They could cancel anytime between now and then, but while there’s a wash of relief that initially comes with that thought, there’s also an ache behind Jooheon’s ribs that only grows the more he imagines ditching Hyunwoo.

 

No, they’re committed now; cancelling is not an option. Jooheon will just have to try to control himself for the sake of his mate and their relationship. He won’t let this fluke of biology ruin what he has with Changkyun.

 

 

Changkyun can sense Jooheon’s anxiety. The gears in his head are grinding so hard Changkyun can practically hear them.

 

They’re waiting at the restaurant for Hyunwoo to arrive. Jooheon had insisted they go early, and he’d been so jittery at home that Changkyun had thought it was probably a good idea. A little walk should have helped Jooheon expend his nervous energy, but instead he’s sitting next to Changkyun, bouncing his knees and tapping his fingers on the table almost frantically.

 

Changkyun rests a hand on Jooheon’s thigh, and at least the one knee stops bouncing, the calming touch of his mate helping to ease his nerves just a touch.

 

“He’s late.”

 

“He’s not late,” Changkyun laughs softly at the furrow of Jooheon’s brows. “We’re early, remember?”

 

“Right. Right, but-”

 

“He’ll be here. Calm down, Honey.” Jooheon nods and makes an effort to still his body, but when he stops his bouncing and finger drumming, he starts rocking in his seat instead. Changkyun moves his hand to the back of Jooheon’s neck, and Jooheon stops rocking but twists his hands in his lap. Changkyun reaches his other hand over to lace their fingers together, and Jooheon starts to tap his toes against the floor. Changkyun gives up.

 

Hyunwoo arrives right on time, waving as he slides into the booth across from the couple. “Am I late? Did you order yet?”

 

“No,” Changkyun assures Hyunwoo, because Jooheon has gone completely rigid beside him. “You’re not late. We were just excited so we came a little early. We’ve only ordered drinks.”

 

Hyunwoo seems nervous too, and Changkyun wonders if he’s the only one who isn’t losing his shit over having dinner with a new friend. At least Hyunwoo isn’t catatonic. Jooheon hasn’t even managed to say hello.

 

“The weather is nice today,” Hyunwoo comments. Changkyun would giggle at the generic conversation starter if Hyunwoo didn’t look completely serious when he said it. “The clouds were so pretty I had to stop and take a picture on the way here. Would you like to see it?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Changkyun smiles at him, and Hyunwoo blushes slightly as he digs his phone out of his pocket to pull up the picture. _Oh jeez, he’s so cute._ “Wow, look at that. Here, Honey, look at the picture Hyunwoo took.” Changkyun feels like he’s mediating a playdate between two children.

 

He holds the phone for Jooheon to look at the picture, but all Jooheon does is nod and mutter, “Pretty.” Changkyun rolls his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry about him. He’s been buzzing all day, but now that we’re here he clams up.”

 

The waitress comes and takes their order, finally breaking Jooheon out of his trance, and it seems that’s all it takes for the meal to flow relatively smoothly from there. Jooheon apologises for his behavior. Hyunwoo waves it off. Changkyun settles himself against Jooheon and enjoys the pleasant if slightly stilted flow of conversation.

 

Hyunwoo is in the middle of telling them all about how the first time they had met, Kihyun had inappropriately stood in the middle of the grocery store sniffing him for much longer than most people would tolerate until Hoseok had found them and dragged Kihyun away by his collar, when the waitress stops by to ask if they’d like dessert or coffee. Hyunwoo looks hesitant, and Changkyun is about to rescue him with a polite, “No, thank you,” when Jooheon interrupts.

 

“Can we get a slice of the chocolate cream pie to share? And coffee for everyone, please.”

  
“You don’t mind, do you?” Changkyun asks Hyunwoo who shakes his head and smiles. Changkyun likes Hyunwoo’s smile. Hyunwoo never quite looks like the imposing alpha he could be, but when he smiles… He’s just so sweet and _warm_. Changkyun glances at Jooheon and knows by the way he practically has hearts in his eyes that getting to know Hyunwoo was the right decision, for both of them.


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took so long. Thank you for sticking with me.

All it takes to derail Jooheon's entire Tuesday afternoon is a single text message. It's one he's been expecting, one that's been looming on the horizon for days, but it still throws Jooheon into a mild panic.

 

**From: Kkukkungie**

_ Heat. Come home. _

_ Tell Hyunwoo sorry. _

 

Jooheon would deny it if anyone ever asked, but Changkyun’s heat scares the hell out of him.

 

Their biology and the mating rituals in their society make it possible for an alpha to claim any beta or omega with a bite, but it's something only alphas are capable of. Therefore, a mating between a beta and an omega or two betas or two omegas, is more like a marriage. They're not common, and a lot of them end in something like divorce. Most couples choose to forego the formalities to avoid legal costs if they happen to split.

 

Anytime really, but especially around their heat, omegas are vulnerable to alpha pheromones, and because Jooheon isn't an alpha and can't mark Changkyun like an alpha could, can't claim him for life, he can't help but worry that one day Changkyun might come across an alpha with a more appealing scent. On any normal day, Jooheon knows Changkyun would never abandon him just because some alpha smells nice, but during his heat? That's another story.

 

Jooheon stomps out the embers of anxiety burning in his gut and focuses instead on taking care of his mate. He tells Changkyun he's on his way, he sends his boss an email letting him know he'll be out of the office for a few days, and when he's in the car, safe from the ears of his gossipy coworkers, he calls Hyunwoo to explain the situation.

 

“Hyunwoo,” he begins when his call is sent to voicemail, trying to keep the wavering of his voice to a minimum, “this is Jooheon. Changkyun says to tell you he's sorry, but we won't be able to do dinner tonight. We'll reschedule for sometime next week. Call us this weekend and we can figure out a good time for all of us.” He hesitates for a moment. _ Is that everything? Should he mention that Changkyun's in heat? Would Changkyun  _ want _ him to tell Hyunwoo? _ Jooheon decides it's probably best to tell him, if for no other reason than to keep him from dropping by the house unannounced. It doesn't seem like something Hyunwoo would do; he's very respectful of their space and privacy, but just to be on the safe side, “Umm… Changkyun's in heat so… busy couple of days ahead. I'll text you when it's over.”

 

He ends the call just as he's pulling into the driveway and takes the front steps two at a time. Jooheon can smell Changkyun through the front door. The scent of oranges is overpowering, like there's a whole grove of orange trees growing behind the door, and while he's fumbling with his keys through a Changkyun induced haze, Changkyun somehow manages to get the door open first.

 

“You're here,” he says as he stumbles into Jooheon, burying his nose in the crook of Jooheon's neck and inhaling as deeply as he can.

 

“Did you really think I would let you be alone right now, babe?” Jooheon is already light headed from Changkyun's scent, and the way Changkyun is pressing his entire body against him is making it difficult to focus on important things like closing the door behind them. “I'll always be here when you need me, darling, but you need to give me a second to get some things ready.”

 

There's a bag in the bedroom closet filled with bottles of water and prepackaged snacks, extra sheets and towels and wet wipes in the linen closet, and under the bed is a box of toys, vibrators and dildos with simulated knots. All the supplies need to be moved within reach of their bed before Changkyun reaches a point in his heat when he can't be left alone. They’ve been through this before, many times, and Jooheon is good at taking care of his mate, at least as good as any alpha would be, maybe better.

 

“Already done,” Changkyun murmurs. He's stripped down to nothing but a pair of boxers and the shirt Jooheon had slept in the night before, and his hands are busy trying to unbutton Jooheon's pants. Changkyun’s heat is just simmering under his skin. It’s not completely inhibiting rational thought yet, but Jooheon knows it won’t be long before it takes over completely.

 

“Well done, babe,” he whispers, his breath fanning over Changkyun’s neck. Changkyun shudders at the feeling and the praise, and goosebumps break out all down his arms and chest, raising the hairs on the back of his neck.

 

“You’re cold. Feels good.” Jooheon slides his hands under the hem of Changkyun’s shirt, smoothing his palms up Changkyun’s stomach and chest. Changkyun’s skin is warm, slightly warmer than usual and getting hotter every second.

 

Without bothering to extract himself from Changkyun's hold, Jooheon guides them down the hall to the bedroom, walking Changkyun backwards until he bumps into the door frame. The duvet is pulled down, and sure enough Changkyun has set out all of their supplies. The bag and box are on the floor by the bed, the sheets and towels stacked on the nightstand. Changkyun has even put a folded towel across the center of the bed where he bounces on the mattress as Jooheon pushes him down and climbs over him.

 

_ “Very _ well done _ , _ ” he says, sniffing as he slides his nose from Changkyun’s shoulder to his jaw. “You smell so  _ good. _ How do you feel?”

 

“Hot,” Changkyun answers. “Wet.” Jooheon can already smell the slick so that isn’t surprising. “Horny. The usual.”

 

The most important thing is that Changkyun is still lucid. He’s squirming and grabby, but he isn’t whining or begging mindlessly. His heat hasn’t overpowered his mind yet; Jooheon has the time to take the first round slowly, something he rarely does during Changkyun’s heat because he can’t stand watching Changkyun in pain, especially pain that he has the power to ease.

 

He begins by rucking the t-shirt up under Changkyun’s arms, bending his neck to trace a slow path down Changkyun's chest. Jooheon drags his lips across feverish skin and then rubs his smooth cheek in the same spots. A kiss, a nuzzle, a lick, and from Changkyun a low moan, a gasp, and, “Ah, Honey…”

 

It’s not until Changkyun’s body feels like it’s boiling beneath Jooheon, tears filling his eyes as he pleads with Jooheon to  _ just touch him, please, _ that Jooheon moves low enough to slide Changkyun’s boxers down and off. He settles between Changkyun’s thighs and finally gives him what he needs, wrapping pretty, pink lips around Changkyun’s length.

 

Changkyun immediately bucks up, gagging Jooheon who recovers quickly, using one hand to hold Changkyun down by his hip as the other slips lower, between his legs. Changkyun makes a surprised noise as two fingers press into him slowly. Changkyun is positively dripping, slick running down Jooheon’s long, tapered fingers and over his knuckles, quickly soaking into the towel Changkyun had used to cover the sheets.

 

Between Jooheon’s fingers stretching him and the warm, wet mouth engulfing his cock, Changkyun won’t last long, and Jooheon knows this, expects it. He doesn’t let up, adding a third finger and twisting his wrist for a better angle as he sinks lower and sucks harder. Changkyun’s hands tighten around the back of Jooheon’s neck, his fingernails digging marks into Jooheon’s skin, and Jooheon’s grip on Changkyun’s hip mirrors the action as the pinch of pain spikes through his body.

 

“Honey… Honey, I’m-” a loud groan cuts off Changkyun’s words as Jooheon’s fingers briefly brush his prostate, and he cums, twitching against Jooheon’s tongue, muscles clenching around his fingers. It softens the sharp edges of the heat, but they both know it’s nowhere near over. “Honey,” he cries, jerking when Jooheon releases him to respond.

 

“What do you need, babe?” Jooheon is ready to get Changkyun whatever he needs, water or a wet towel to cool his forehead and wipe away the sweat… a toy.

 

“You, Honey. Fuck me.” Jooheon growls at Changkyun’s answer. He starts pulling at his own clothes, tugging his tie off over his head and unbuttoning his shirt as he tries to kick his pants down his legs. “Hurry, please,” Changkyun says. Jooheon pushes away to stand up, giving himself more room to wiggle out of his clothes, but Changkyun whimpers, “No, don’t leave,” like he’s about to cry, reaching for Jooheon and snagging his fingers into the front of Jooheon’s shirt where it’s still buttoned to pull him back down.

 

“I’m right here. Not going anywhere, don’t worry.” Jooheon soothes him, giving up on the rest of the buttons and sliding the shirt down his arms around his waist to push it over his hips along with his pants and boxers, all in one go. Finally free, he leans down to capture Changkyun’s lips, kissing him sweetly as a physical reminder that Jooheon loves him, Jooheon is here for him, and Jooheon will take care of him, whatever he needs.

 

“Can I ride you?” Changkyun asks, voice uncharacteristically small. It’s a thing he does during his heat. It goes hand in hand with the need to touch and be touched, the sugary sweet way he asks for things like he’s afraid Jooheon might turn him down even though Jooheon couldn’t possibly deny him anything, in heat or not.

 

It’s an awkward move to switch positions. Jooheon has a pretty good bit of strength hiding behind his boyish good looks, but it’s still a lot of strange shuffling around. Changkyun won’t stop nuzzling into Jooheon’s throat, and the towel beneath him when Jooheon finally settles under Changkyun is cold and wet, drenched in slick and sweat, but it’s easily ignored with the promise of being inside his mate soon.

 

The sound that leaves Changkyun's lips when Jooheon helps position Changkyun over his cock, ready to slide in, is one part groan, one part whine. His back arches, trying to force himself down on Jooheon, but Jooheon holds him steady, patient hands guiding him down slowly as Changkyun’s body stretches to accommodate his size. Once he’s nestled snugly as deep as he can reach, Jooheon releases his hold, inviting Changkyun to take the reins.

 

“What should I… I don’t… help me,” Changkyun stumbles over the request, always so unsure of himself in intimate moments like this. Jooheon knows he just wants to do everything right, wants to please his mate, and Jooheon will help, a little, but he’s always felt it’s important for Changkyun to have this time for himself, to be selfish and seek his own pleasure instead of worrying about what Jooheon wants. And that’s the difference here. It’s want versus need. Jooheon wants; Changkyun needs.

 

So Jooheon shifts his hips to grind against Changkyun’s ass, his hands finding Changkyun’s and giving him a place to rest his weight against Jooheon’s chest, and he murmurs close to Changkyun’s ear where his nose is still buried in the skin of Jooheon’s neck, “Make yourself feel good, babe. Move until it feels just right, okay?”

 

Changkyun nods, his hair tickling Jooheon’s shoulder before he pushes himself up and back, circling his hips in search of the right angle. Jooheon’s hands rest on Changkyun’s thighs, thumbs gently stroking the soft skin just above his knees. He doesn’t lead Changkyun, doesn’t guide his hips, just lets him experiment and feel.

 

It’s a little maddening, the slow pace of Changkyun’s movements as he arches his back and straightens it, pushes himself away from Jooheon’s chest only to lean back down, resting on his forearms instead of his hands. He curls in on himself and gasps, apparently having found what feels best as he repeats the action with a shaky huff of breath across Jooheon’s collarbones.

 

“Oh, Honey,” he pants as he rocks himself forward and back on his knees.

 

“That’s it, babe. Good job.” Jooheon says, just barely able to speak with the way Changkyun clenches around him every time his cock rubs in just the right way.

 

It doesn’t last long though. Changkyun becomes impatient with his own pace, frustrated that he hasn’t cum yet, that the heat is still boiling within him despite having Jooheon inside him. Jooheon expects this as well, knowing Changkyun like he does, and he bends his knees to plant his heels against the mattress so he can thrust up. It’s not the ideal position, but he’s not about to stop everything and flip them over again.

 

Jooheon’s hands find Changkyun’s waist and slide down to get a solid grip around his hips, and he snaps his own hips up, earning a broken cry of pleasure from Changkyun as the tip of Jooheon’s cock collides with his prostate.

 

It only takes four or five more thrusts for Changkyun to cum again. His voice is already hoarse from shouting Jooheon's name, and he giggles deliriously as his body convulses with aftershocks, squeezing around Jooheon's cock erratically. It's only the strange, random non-rhythm that keeps Jooheon from being dragged over the edge right along with him.

 

“Fuck,” Changkyun rasps, probably all he's capable of. He continues to rock his hips at a much slower pace, actually enjoying the feeling now that he's not racing for the finish line. “Feels so good, Honey. Perfect.” And it is perfect. It's always perfect… up to a point, that point being when Changkyun's heat peaks and what he really needs to break it is a knot, but Jooheon doesn't have one of those. For now, though, it is absolutely perfect.

 

Jooheon lets his fingers trail across Changkyun's skin. He's not burning anymore, the sheen of sweat he'd worked up having evaporated and cooled him considerably. It's a little sticky, but Changkyun still has the silkiest skin Jooheon's ever felt.

 

This is Jooheon's favorite part of Changkyun's heat, the lull between waves when Changkyun is sated enough to enjoy soft touches and slow, gentle thrusts without the arousal clouding his mind and reducing him to frantic begging. Changkyun hums and slumps against Jooheon’s chest, and Jooheon wraps an arm around Changkyun’s back. “Hold on, babe,” he says, and Changkyun’s thighs tighten around Jooheon so he can flip them over.

 

The transition goes much more smoothly without Changkyun attempting to help. His back lands right in the middle of the bed, his head on Jooheon’s pillow, and he arches on impact as Jooheon’s cock settles deeper inside him. Jooheon resumes his gentle rocking as he sprinkles kisses across Changkyun’s skin. He makes sure to hit all the sensitive areas, the spot behind Changkyun’s left ear, the curve of his neck, all across his collarbones and even the hollow space in between.

 

With every touch of his lips he can feel Changkyun’s temperature rising. Sweat forms on his brow and wets the tips of his fringe, turning it spiky. His cheeks are flushed a pretty pink that contrasts beautifully with the golden hue of his skin. With his eyes nearly closed, his lips parted, and his head tipped back to extend his neck, Changkyun looks absolutely stunning.

 

Jooheon groans at the sight and thrusts a little harder, involuntarily punching into Changkyun a few times before regaining his self control. Changkyun whimpers, and his eyes roll. He’s panting again, shallow, hurried breaths that make his diaphragm jerk, the rest of his body shuddering violently as Jooheon's hand finds his cock.

 

It doesn't take much for Changkyun to cum again, just a few tiny drops this time. He's still hard. He'll require something resembling a knot to stave off the arousal for the rest of the evening, and it seems this orgasm does nothing but fuel the fire inside him.

 

“Fuck me! Please, oh please, Honey! I need it… need you to move, need your cum, need-”

 

Jooheon swallows his next words, covering Changkyun's mouth with his own. Changkyun continues begging with his body. He writhes under Jooheon, arching when Jooheon's sharp teeth catch his lower lip and fingertips find his nipples.

 

He fucks Changkyun in earnest now, his pelvis smacking against Changkyun's ass so hard that his cheeks begin to turn pink and then red. Bending down to reach, Jooheon nibbles his way up Changkyun's shoulder until he finds a spot that has Changkyun craning his neck, inviting Jooheon to bite, and he does. It's not a claiming bite. His teeth don't break the skin, but they dig into the flesh, drawing the heat and Changkyun's orgasm out of him like poison.

 

Changkyun screams, and Jooheon groans as he cums as well, filling his mate with his seed. They ride it out together, Jooheon returning to the gentler rocking pace. They’re both covered in sweat and cum and slick, and Changkyun is still burning up, but it’s better now that he feels full.

 

“Water?” Jooheon offers when at least his own breathing has calmed. His limbs are shaky as he leans over the side of the bed to grab a bottle from the floor, but he helps Changkyun lift his head enough to take a few sips from the bottle before pouring some over a washcloth and wiping  Changkyun’s face and neck. “How you feeling, babe?”

 

“Not enough. It’s not enough, Honey. Need more.”

 

“I know, baby. Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you. Are you ready for the toys?” Jooheon asks, already reaching for the box.

 

“No!” Changkyun cries, tears filling his eyes as he scrambles to hold onto Jooheon. “No, don’t leave me, please.”

 

“Shhh, it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere,” Jooheon assures him. He smooths Changkyun’s hair away from his face and kisses his forehead, his cheeks, his nose. “Now, toys?” Changkyun pinches his eyes shut and nods.

 

He's already sweating again, drops running from his temples into his hair. Every time Changkyun moves, pulling Jooheon closer to get more skin on skin contact to cool the burning heat inside him, it shifts Jooheon’s sensitive cock. Between Changkyun’s scent hanging thick in the air and the never ending movement, Jooheon finds himself getting hard again. No one is more surprised than Jooheon himself, but maybe that's because Changkyun isn’t lucid enough to notice.

 

“I know you need a knot, baby,” Jooheon says between careful nips at Changkyun's neck, “but do you think you can handle one more time before I get the toys?”

 

Changkyun moans, loud and uninhibited. “Yes, fuck yes! Fuck me, fill me, breed me, please!”

 

He's not fully hard yet, but Jooheon knows it won't take long once he starts moving again. He pulls back as much as Changkyun will allow, and slick and cum gush out when he pushes back in. It's another reason a knot would be useful right now, to plug Changkyun up and keep everything inside him, but silicone plugs are always equally efficient when the time comes.

 

Jooheon lets the thought go, preferring to focus on the way Changkyun's legs wrap around him, ankles hooking at his lower back to pull him closer.

 

When Jooheon leans over him, steadily thrusting into him, hips slamming against Changkyun's ass, Changkyun burrows his nose into Jooheon's neck, sniffling against his skin and murmuring nearly incoherent words. Jooheon gets the gist; Changkyun likes his scent, no revelation there.

 

It's biology. Two people are usually attracted to each other based on their complementary scents. A well matched couple's scents will mix together to form a new scent, a combination of the two scents that is unique to the couple. For example, coffee and a chocolate will create a mocha scent. Jooheon’s spice and Changkyun’s orange create a winter holiday scent.

 

There’s nothing particularly interesting about an omega seeking out his mate’s scent during his heat. What’s interesting is the whiff of pine needles in the air and the way Changkyun occasionally lifts his face from Jooheon’s neck and whimpers, “Christmas.”

 

Jooheon can smell it, too. It’s not strong enough to overpower their winter holiday scent, but it's definitely there. And there's one more thing about the scent that interests Jooheon. Though the scent is obviously alpha, it doesn't cause his territorial instincts to kick in because he recognizes it. In fact, he welcomes it. If he were as far gone as Changkyun, he'd probably invite the alpha into their bed. Because the pine needles… they’re Hyunwoo.

 

Jooheon’s pace kicks up, his body moving at almost inhuman speed. Changkyun cries, tears stream down his cheeks as he pleads with Jooheon to go even faster, harder. He begs for a knot, and again, Jooheon doesn’t have one, but it’s okay. He’s a good beta, a good mate. He takes care of Changkyun.

 

Changkyun growls when Jooheon’s movements come to an abrupt halt as he cums. He fills Changkyun again, and as soon as he stops twitching, he leans over to grab the biggest knotted dildo they own.

 

He doesn’t even pull out completely before he starts pushing it into Changkyun, but his cock is mostly soft at this point. Changkyun can handle it. As soon as it’s settled to the base inside Changkyun, Jooheon squeezes the pump to fill the knot, and he doesn’t stop until it’s fully expanded, locked inside Changkyun’s body.

 

With one of Jooheon’s hands wrapped around Changkyun’s cock, pumping furiously, and the other holding the base of the dildo, rocking it against Changkyun’s ass, Changkyun cums. Only a few drops drip onto his stomach, but his muscles tense, his body twists, and he screams so loud that Jooheon is sure the neighbors three houses down can hear him. The pine needle scent flares for a moment, and then it fades until Jooheon thinks he might have imagined it after all.

 

Changkyun twitches with aftershocks, his muscles jumping under his skin each time the still fully inflated knot shifts inside him. He whines when Jooheon pushes the release button, fresh tears springing to his eyes, but he obviously doesn’t have the energy to fight it. It’s alright, though, because Jooheon knows what Changkyun needs, and he gives it to Changkyun, replacing the dildo with a plug, the base a similar size to the knot.

 

Jooheon has to hold Changkyun upright and force him to drink, pouring tiny trickles of water into Changkyun’s mouth and waiting for his body to respond and swallow on its own. Then he carefully cleans Changkyun and changes the towels beneath him, noting that the sheets are wet and will have to be changed as well when Changkyun is conscious again.

 

He doesn’t leave Changkyun, not even to throw the towels in the laundry. Jooheon stays by his side, curls around him, gently massages the muscles Jooheon knows will soon start to ache.

 

A quiet buzzing sound interrupts the afterglow. It’s a reminder notification. Jooheon has missed a message. Worried it might be an emergency at the office (which he would handle from the bed if possible and delegate if not), he grabs his phone from the nightstand and slides his thumb across the screen.

 

It isn’t work, and the contents of the message make Jooheon’s gut clench and his heart rate skyrocket.

 

**From: bigbrownbear**

_ Good luck with Changkyun’s heat. _

_ I left a care package on the porch for you just in case. _

 

Jooheon had assumed the pine needle scent had been lingering in their house from when Hyunwoo had visited, that he was catching tiny bits of the fading scent drifting in from the couch or the blankets that Changkyun hadn’t bothered to wash. It hadn’t even occurred to him that Hyunwoo might have been  _ there, _ right outside the front door, hearing them,  _ smelling  _ them.

 

It also hadn’t occurred to him that the thought of Hyunwoo being there during Changkyun’s heat would send a flash of arousal licking up his spine. Jooheon knows he can’t ignore the odd attraction he feels toward Hyunwoo anymore, and if he can’t ignore it, he can’t keep it from Changkyun, either. When Changkyun’s heat is over, they’re going to have to have a serious discussion about Hyunwoo, but for now, Jooheon wraps his body around his mate, tugs him closer, and closes his eyes. He’ll need the rest if he’s going to make it through the rest of this heat.


End file.
